La spossa di essere
by Zombie-nation
Summary: There is a place in the world, so isolates there has never been any record of life. But in this place lives a coven of Icelandic vampires, with their own cultures and values. The human princess of this coven, Kanna, lives a comfortable until the Volturi show up one day unexpectedly to claim payment for an old 'truce' Kanna has never heard of between them and her father. Caiusxoc
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. So cold. But they did not mind, They were strange looking vampires, most of them with white hair and the bluest eyes ever, a mutated gene allowing them to see better in the snowy terrain and prevent snow blindness. They walked around in the sun with no worries about humans seeing them, no human eye had ever seen this land.

Life was just simple.

There was plenty of time for hunting and exploring which the princess of the coven took full advantage of. She jumped the large gap in the underground ice caves in search for new bones of extinct animals.

Her name was Kanna. Adopted by the coven leader she was mortal, but living a comfortable life, With long grey hair and eyes as blue as the sea. She wore many thick layers of blue fabrics and animal furs to protect herself from the bitter cold. All her life she had been protected from the truth of other vampires, believing her and her small coven were all that existed.

Her father feared that she would not understand that some people were not as welcoming to the concept of vampires as her coven was. Afraid that if she knew the truth then she would run off and never return.

She mumbled an old lullaby as she trudged along the icy floors steadily, looking out for any intriguing items. Finally she sat on the edge of a gap and took out her note book and pencil. She began to sketch out the landscape in front of her, the shimmers of ice, beautiful icicles when suddenly she looked around. She felt like someone was nearby, an intruder. She looked up at the thick ice above her but did not see anybody.

Slowly Kanna got up and climbed up the slope she had come down and retraced her steps back. She got down low and moved slowly as she resurfaced on the white ice, just in time to see the back of black, billowing capes. She put her notebook in the small bag by her hip and began to jog back to her coven...

Meanwhile -

The volturi arrived in the small desolated village with many wary looks from the villagers. Their houses were made by great slabs and blocks of white ice, making beautiful and sturdy architects. The leader of this tribe was the same age as aro with white hair and golden eyes being a full vampire. He was tall, taller then the volturi but many fights had left him with a limp

"Aro" axel said as he limped out of his own home.

"Ah, axel my old friend" aro stepped forward and though his words were kind his eyes held a sort of predatorial look.

"What brings the volturi to my lands?" Asked axel as he looked to Marcus and Caius.

"We are here for the payment that you promised so long ago when we offered our services to you and your people to help fight off another coven" stated aro and axel nodded though his palms were slightly sweaty with anxiety. He had promised that the volturi's youngest member, Caius, could marry any young woman in his village when he felt ready.

"Ah yes, I do remember. My promise still stands strong, your youngest may wed any young woman of his choice-"

"Father?"

Axel's heart stopped. No. He hoped Kanna would be out exploring, hoped he would have been able to hide her from them during the duration of their stay. When he said any woman he had indeed meant ANY woman. Including his only daughter that he loved dearly.

"Kanna!" Exclaimed Axel as his daughter looked at the volturi suspiciously.

"Visitors?" She asked and her father nodded though she could tell something was not right. The one with the darkest hair had a sort of crazed look in his eyes whilst the other had a depressed look that made her want to curl up and cry. The last was looking straight at her with stark white hair and the redest eyes she had ever seen which were staring intensely at her. These were not humans, she could feel power and control emitting off of them.

"hlaupa meðfram Kanna (run along kanna)" axel whispered under his breath before saying "yes, as I was saying you may wed any-"

"Her" Caius butted in with a smooth British accent as his red eyes bore into Kanna's blue ones

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Axel, hoping he had misheard.

"I will marry her"

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If anyone is unsure of pronunciations:

Kanna = karn-ah

Kai = k-eye

Axel = Axe-el


	2. Chapter 2

"Please" Axel begged Aro once they were away from common ears. "I beg you to reconsider, kanna is my only child, please do not take her from me" begged axel.

"I am sorry my friend but I am not the one making the decisions" Aro looked at Caius who seemed rather pleased he was causing so much misery.

"Please-"

"You are not prepared to hold up your end of the deal?" Asked Caius with a taunting voice and Axel sighed. He never thought that when he signed the agreement he would one day have a daughter of his own.

"Of course I am-"

"Then I shall marry her" Caius said bluntly.

"She is human Caius" Axel tried. "I thought you loathed humans?" Be reminded.

"She is pretty, for a human. She will look even prettier once immortal" He smirked.

Kanna listened outside the door and hoped she had completely misunderstood the conversation. Was she going to have to marry one of these strange new visitors? Would they take her away from the home she loved so dearly?! She considered for a few seconds running away but banished the idea. It was obvious that these visitors could outrun her and were much stronger than her, plus her father was in no shape to fight.

"When will you leave?" She heard her father ask wearily.

"Later today"

Her eyes widened. Today?!

"Today?! That barely gives her anytime to say goodbye" her father said angrily.

"We have much more pressing matters at home" caius snapped.

"Then, perhaps you would prefer to take her once everything has been sorted? Then-" axel stopped. He knew he was fighting a losing battle by the looks he was receiving.

Kanna ran out of her beautiful house towards her only friend in the coven. Kai, a young half vampire who was blind, his head turned towards the sound of Kanna rushing in.

"Kanna?" He called to nowhere in particular, recognising the footsteps of his best friend. He was sat alone at a large table made from a slab of ice.

"Kai, Kai they're going to take me away" Kanna sobbed.

"Who?! Kanna who is going to take you?!" He exclaimed. Kai was not particularly tall but had the best hearing known to vampires. With stark white hair and large, jagged scars across the top half of his face

"Strange men, they came here earlier this morning. They are not human Kai" she paused. "I think they are vampires, you know real ones like my father"

"Kanna, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding. We're the only vampires alive, your father, my grandmother. They always told us that" Kai recalled. Kanna could not say anything, her mind was reeling.

"Kanna, how do you know they want to take you away?"

"One talked of...marriage" she managed to choke out. Kai had nothing to say to this. All the time his hands continued to carve the ice sculpture, although he was blind he seemed to have a gift for practical art. "I don't want them to take me Kai" she whispered quietly. All the times she had ventured out to try and find him fossils. The times she had held his hand when walked down an icy slope.

"I won't let them take you Kanna" Kai promised as he fumbled to hold her hand. "How will I get down those slopes without you?" He questioned with a smile and she laughed.

"What do I do Kai? They're so fast, I saw them from behind and they were gone in a blur. They'd be able to track me down if I ran away"

"Just refuse to go with them" Kai shrugged.

"No, no I can't do that. You couldn't imagine the way that that guy looked at me. He looked like he was just itching to start a fight, to kill someone." She stared at Kai's hands as he carved into the ice with his small knife.

He had curved a polar bear.

He hadn't always been blind, a gruesome bear attack had left him blind and caused the large scars across his face. She found it sad how he always made sculptures of the last thing he saw, the thing that took his Vision...

"Kanna?!" Called Axel around their house but their was no reply. He smiled awkwardly to the volturi that stood patiently (though caius's was wearing thin) "I know where she is" he admitted and stepped out to get her but aro caught his arm and gave him a look that said it all. Axel nodded, knowing if he tried to run with his daughter the consequences would be dire.

He headed straight to Kai's house and knocked on the solid ice door and waited. On the inside Kanna looked at the door worriedly but Kai's head snapped up quickly.

"Who is it?" He called, placing the figure and knife on the table with one hand and ushering her away from sight with the other.

"Kai" called Axel and Kai got up slowly, making his way carefully to the door.

"Sir how can I-"

"She's here, I know she's here Kai she'd never go anywhere else" Axel said bluntly. Kanna loved Kai dearly but if there was one thing she would change it would be that be was better at lying. Kai opened his mouth but gaped like a fish whilst trying to make up a lie. Axel stepped in and cautiously pushed Kai to the side carefully.

"I'm not going" Kanna said strongly though she could feel tears. She didn't even know what was going on.

"Kanna-"

"What's going on? Who are those people?"

"Kanna calm down and listened to me. Those are the volturi, they are in charge of all the vampires that exist in this world, they keep the balance and justice-"

"You told me we were the only vampires that existed" Kanna butted in and Axel nodded awkwardly.

"I may have not told the entire truth" he admitted. "A long time before you were born there was a fight for this land between us and another coven. It was undiscovered by human so it was a place where vampires could wonder freely without fearing a human would venture out." Axel explained but Kanna still did not feel as though the fog had lifted.

"That's lovely pabbi but why are they here?"

"In the scrabble for the land I called on the help of the volturi. They agreed and said we would work out payments later. A few years after that we agreed that when the time came their youngest member could marry a young woman from the coven" he sighed in shame.

"So you were just going to give away another poor girl?!" She exclaimed.

"Kanna listen-" Axel tried but Kanna was crying now.

"No! Are you just going to give me away?!" Kanna ran out quickly as her father tried to grab her but she was too fast. As soon as she had picked up speed however she ran smack into a body. From the ground she looked up to see the dark haired man from before looming over her with a strange smile.

"Kanna, yes?" He offered his hand and Kanna took it. His hand felt like ice.

"Yes" she confirmed quietly though she wanted to run. Soon Axel and Kai emerged. At the touch of her hand Aro could see all of Kanna's fears, memories and thoughts. "I am Aro" he introduced politely. "With me are Marcus and Caius"

"That's nice" she tried to back away but Aro still held her hand.

"You are very frightened" he remarked. "Your heart, it's racing" his smile broadened as he spoke. Kanna could not reply. Her eyes were transfixed by Caius's as he smirked smugly. She found everything about him beautiful. His eyes, his face, she could even smell his pleasant scent from here.

"Time is pressing I am afraid my friends so we must be off." Aro said casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"But I have things to pack" Kanna panicked.

"New clothing will be bought on your arrival" Aro began to walk.

"But-" the piercing look of Aro made her stop "Could i at least say goodbye to my friend?" she asked, digging her heels in.

"Very well" she hadn't expected him to be so willing. She ran Kai's house and flung her arms around him

"Kai" she whispered "I will come back" she hugged him and felt her throat swell.

"I'll miss you" he admitted and squeezed her close.

"Don't forget about me" she begged and he shook his head. Kanna pulled away and looked at her father. He looked ashamed and regretful. She wanted to hug him but could not. She could not hug the man that was giving her away without a fight.

"Kanna-'' he started but she turned away, biting her lip to keep the tears away.

"Are you ready my dear?" Asked aro as Kanna hurriedly brushed tears away with her sleeve. She could only nod. Last night she had been eating fish with Kai, this morning she had been sketching but now...now she was being taken away from it all. She continued to look at Kai as she was forced to walk with the volturi. She craned her neck until she could not longer make him out.

She had to be careful now. She was surrounded by full vampires that (if the mood took them) could rip her apart.

"Are you ready dear?" Asked Aro and Kanna nodded, not sure as to what she should be preparing for.

"Then you may want to hold on tight" he smirked and before she could questioned what he had meant she was being lifted up by caius and they raced off at inhuman speeds Kanna had never experienced before.

He finally put her down when they were near an airport and kanna writhed to get out of his arms. People looked curiously at Kanna and her strange dress as she looked around at the civilisation she had never experienced. She yelped and cringed when the sound of an airplane taking off hit her ears. Caius smirked as she stared at the plane fly over head.

"It is much more interesting when you are ON the plane" he sighed when she did not budge.

"We're...we're going on one?" She asked, there was fear plain in her voice.

"Our own personal jet" he gloated smoothly.

Although Aro and Marcus found it somewhat sweet and entertaining that Kanna stopped at stared at every other thing they passed at the airport Caius did not. Caius grabbed her arm and yanked her (none to lightly either) to get her walking. She tried to pull her hand away but he was considerably stronger and so pulled her closer so his hand was on her waist.

"Get off" she wriggled angrily but he squeezed her waist, giving her a silent warning. She walked moodily through the airport under Caius's arm the whole way. She soon forgot her discomfort however when they reached the Jet. She had never seen anything so magnificently big. A guard bowed to the volturi as they walked up the steps to the jet. Inside was luxurious and fancy, nothing that Kanna had seen before. She admired and studied everything as the volturi watched her, amused.

"I do hope you enjoy the ride my dear" Aro smiled politely. She could only bow her head slightly, she did not feel comfortable smiling at this red eyed man. She sat close to Caius during take off (mainly because he had yanked her down and told her to stay) but as they took off her distant and cold shouldering changed. The plane shook and began to tilt and she grabbed into Caius's arm out of pure instinct. It was only when the plane levelled out that she unlatched her nails from his arm. If he was human she was sure he would be bleeding.

"Do tell me if you require any more...comforting" he whispered teasingly and stroked her cheek with a feather light touch but she recoiled away. She got up and sat two rows behind him and stared out of the window whilst Caius smirked to himself, he loved causing discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arrival to Italy kanna was shown her own personal room. It was large and luxurious With a black and cream colour scheme. A large bed in the corner of the room along with a bathroom, a walk in closer, a desk and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She had never known such a warm and cosy looking place. As she looked around the room she noticed to small switches by the side of the door. She pressed one experimentally and the lights flickered on. She had never seen anything more wonderful. She flipped them on and off until one of the bulbs fused out and she quickly switched them off.

She was in volterra now and light was shining through her large window. She looked out and down at the beautiful town which she guessed was now her home. As she pressed her palm to the window to get a closer look there was a knock at the door making her jump.

"Hello?" She asked. A young woman with blonde hair and the same red eyes entered.

"You're Kanna?" She asked, looking Kanna up and down. Kanna only nodded. "My name is Jane, I live in volterra along with the volturi"she explained but Kanna gave no reaction. "Would you like anything to eat?" Jane asked.

"No thank you" Kanna shook her head

"Is everything in your room to your liking?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you" she returned her sight back to the window.

"I am sorry you were taken from your home" the formalities in Jane's voice were gone. Kanna looked back at her. "But you will be taken good care of here. You might as well make the most of it" Jane pointed out. Kanna said nothing but heard the heels of Jane click as she walked away and down a corridor. She decided there was no use in moping about the room and cautiously left the room. Her thick clothes began to make her sweat as she walked along the warm corridors of volterra. She slipped off the heavy fur lined over dress and belt to be left in a dark blue long sleeved dress made of thick cotton. She continued on her way, clothes in hand, and tried to remember the twists and turns she was making.

A small voice in we head was telling her this was a bad idea, that at any moment somebody could overpower her and kill her. But Jane seemed to know who she was so she hoped that others did.

She turned another corner to see two large doors at the end of the corridor. She looked around but there was nobody present. She slowly walked towards the door and put her hands on the handles but did not open them. She couldn't just barge into a room like this. She didn't know where it led. She took her when away and was about to walk away when the doors opened anyway and she stood there like a deer in headlights. In front of her was a large room where at the end of the room where three thrones which were each occupied by Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Ah Kanna, we hoped you might be a little adventurous" Aro said, his red eyes boring into her blue ones.

"I was just leaving" she tried but he gestured for her to step into the room. She did so, feeling completely under his power. She stood timidly in the doorway but had to step in further when they were shut by two men, one very tall, the other medium height.

"Please, come" Aro smiled but Kanna felt like she wanted to run. Demitri took her clothes from her and held them as she slowly walked forwards, all the time feeling everybody's eyes on hers. Once she was at the steps Aro spoke once more.

"I presume that your room is to your liking?" Aro asked politely.

"Yes, thank you"

"You will have to keep in mind that you and i will soon be sharing a room il mio piccolo cucciolo" although Caius spoke the last words in Italian she did not like the possessive tone to it.

"Unlikely" Kanna whispered to herself as she turned away but with his vampiric senses caius of course heard.

"What?!" He demanded angrily but Aro rose a hand.

"Calm brother. I am sure that Kanna is just having a hard time settling down. Once she is comfortable I am sure she will be more aware of her manners" aro's eyes bore into Kanna's as she turned again. She wanted to shout at them all, tell them she wanted to go home back to Kai but she valued her life. She could only give a half hearted nod then head down the stairs.

Jane followed her as she left just in time to heard Caius remark about her clothing. "Make sure she gets a new wardrobe by tomorrow, I don't want to see her wondering around in those hideous clothes" he sneered. She clenched her fist but her face remained calm as Jane walked her back to her room.

"You could borrow some of my night clothes if you need" Jane offered.

"Thank you" Kanna nodded and stepped into the room.

"I'll come by in five minutes and give them to you" Kanna shut the door and looked out the window only to find the town dark and deserted. How long had she been wondering? And what did Caius have against her?! She was beginning to think he only chose her so that he could make her and the people around her miserable. And what had he called her? 'il mio piccolo cucciolo' what on earth did that mean? Maybe Jane knew.

As she waited for Jane she stepped into the bathroom and looked at the shower in confusion. She had never seen such a devise. She reached up and took the shower head off and studied it. What on earth was it for? She looked at the small box on the wall and pressed the largest button. She quickly dropped the shower head when water spurted out but soon the water spurted at her and she quickly switched it off. She took a towel and wiped her face dry before working out how to use the taps. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Of course, she had forgotten about Jane.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked upon seeing her water sprayed clothes.

"Uhm yes I was just working out how to use your water device in the bathroom."

"You mean the shower?" Asked Jane amused.

"Shower?" Kanna repeated slowly.

"I'll show you" she lead Kanna to the bathroom and showed her how to adjust the temperature, how to run a bath and flush the toilet.

"I can't believe you've never had a shower" Jane laughed as she passed over the clothes.

"No, we don't have anything like that where I come from, we just wash near a small river." Kanna explained.

"Well I'll come and get you tomorrow morning for breakfast, okay?" Kanna nodded.

"Thank you for being so kind, and for the clothes and showing me how your showering works" Jane but her lip, trying not to giggle at her wrong words.

"Don't mention it" she said then left Kanna alone.

"One more thing!" Kanna remembered quickly as Jane was about to leave. "Do you know what 'il mio piccolo cucciolo' means?" She did not like the look of humour in Jane's eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked though she had a good idea already.

"I- I just want to know what it means" she said embarrassedly.

"It means 'my little cub' " she smirked before walking out and leaving behind a red faced Kanna.

Kanna went to bed a half hour later then she had hoped as everything was in Italian so she wasn't sure what was tooth paste and what was shower gel. It didn't help she had been given a minty smelling shower gel. She left the bathroom but as she turned the lights out she swore she saw Caius sitting on the chair for the desk, smirking at her. She flipped on the lights, breathing heavily but there was no one there. It was already creepy enough he was calling her 'his little cub' but now this?! She looked around cautiously before deciding to leave a set of lights on just in case. She slipped her hair clasps out of her hair and took down the updo. She set the clasps on her bedside table and slipped into the bed, still looking at the chair where she had seen Caius but soon sleep over took her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanna fell out of bed the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door and scrambled up. She opened the door ajar before seeing it was Jane and relaxed. In her arms was a pile of clothes which were obviously meant for Kanna.

"I brought some spare dresses. We can go out to buy your own clothes soon but for now you can borrow one of mine" Jane said.

"Thank you" Kanna smiled as she let Jane in.

The dresses were...different then to what she was used to. Yes, definitely different. Most were black or grey and were short rather than her long, fur lined blue ones. The one that fit her best was a knee length plain black one was she did not feel comfortable in it. Jane also gave her a necklace with the volturi Crest on it but Kanna clutched her coven's necklace.

"I'm sorry Kanna but you're not a part of that coven any more, you're part of the volturi now" Jane pointed out.

"But I have not married yet" Kanna defended but Jane shook her head. She slowly took the choker that held her old coven crest off and put the volturi necklace on. It was cold and foreign against her skin compared to the soft, blue velvet choker. She went over and carefully put it on the desk but felt she was parting with her last connection to home. Luckily Kanna an Jane also shared the same shoe size so Kanna did not have to wear her fur lined snow boots but black pumps. She had no time to put her hair slides in so left the room feeling as though she had left a part of herself behind.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Jane as they walked along the corridor.

"Fine thank you" Kanna lied. She had not slept fine. She kept waking up every hour expecting to see Caius sitting at the desk chair and once or twice she did. She felt like she was going mad. And it had been hot in her room, SO hot she felt herself drenched in sweat several times but she guessed her body was not used to the heated rooms.

They arrived at a large dining hall where there was a long table though it had only been set up for one person.

'Of course, vampires don't eat' she was having to recall all her father had taught her about vampires when she was younger.

"The masters would like to see you after breakfast" Jane reported as Kanna was seated.

"Jane?" Kanna asked as Jane turned to leave. "May I ask you a few questions?" She asked and Jane nodded. "Why am I here? I mean why did Caius pick me?" She asked, hoping to clear the fog of confusion around her.

"I am afraid that is something you will have to ask master Caius" she replied.

"Will I always have to stay here? Or will I be aloud to visit my home?"

"I'm afraid I am not the person to be asking" Jane sighed. "I will collect you in 20 minutes, okay?" She asked friendly and Kanna nodded. "Things will get better" Jane reassured before leaving. Soon a platter of warm waffles and syrup arrived and at first Kanna coughed at the sickly sweetness, having never tasted something so sugary. She soon abandoned the waffles and ate a crisp red apple instead. The 20 minutes seemed to crawl by as Kanna looked at the fine silver cutlery and porcelain plates she was served on. At home she would fish in the rivers and cook whatever she caught over the fire with Kai.

Kai. She began to wonder how he was doing, or what he was doing. Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

Kanna almost leapt out of seat when She heard Jane's voice.

"skít!" She exclaimed making Jane smirk. "I didn't hear you come in!" She said breathlessly.

"The masters are ready to see you now" she brushed over the topic of her sudden arrival. Kanna followed Jane to the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat wearing different clothes than yesterday. Instead of cloaks they wore black suits, Caius with a soft looking red scarf around his neck.

"Ah Kanna" Aro smiled that creepy smile. "I presume you are well rested?" He asked and Kanna nodded stiffly. "Jane will accompany you to buy your own clothes today. Is that quite alright with you?" He asked politely though she knew he was not really giving her the choice.

"This town is beautiful" she blurted out suddenly, unsure of what to say. She could sense everyone smirking at her, particularly Caius. She braved a look at him but her stomach flipped at the sight of his red eyes.

"Gratefully noted" Aro nodded once whilst smiling.

"Caius" she said bravely before turning to leave with Jane. "Please stop coming into my room, it's rather creepy" she said and he sneered angrily at her but before he could do or say anything she left with Jane.

"That was brave" Jane observed. "So, master Caius has been paying you visits?" She asked as she walked along the corridor with Kanna.

"I think so"

"Think so?" She questioned. It was a cloudy cold day in volterra, appropriate weather for Jane to leave.

"I don't know, he seemed to disappear whenever I tried to look at him" she sighed and Jane bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Maybe you were just tired. You had been awake for the whole plane journey" she reminded as they walked down some steps.

"Maybe...where are we going?" She asked.

"Down to the garage, you didn't think we'd walk to he shops did you?" Jane smirked as they stepped foot in the garage. Kanna's jaw dropped at the amazing array of cars in front of her. "Pick your favourite" Jane offered.

"What are they?" She gawked, looking at the sleek metal.

"They're cars, this is how we're going to get into town" Jane said, feeling as though she was talking to a five year old.

"I am sorry" Kanna apologised, noting the small annoyance in jane's voice.

"No it's fine, I just forget you've lived kind of in rural desolation" Kanna blinked, not understanding some of the words used.

"How about this one?" Jane pointed to a Ferrari and Kanna nodded, not really knowing what difference it would make anyway.

"Why are they all so inappropriate?" Asked Kanna as they walked through an Italian clothes store.

"What do you mean?" Jane laughed.

"They're all so short" she pointed out, looking at a bodycon dress.

"What about this?" Jane pointed to a red skater dress but Kanna shook her head and Jane sighed. Kanna smoothed her hand over a white, knee length lace dress

"Blues and whites" Jane murmured to herself as she hunted through the store, grabbing dresses, skirts, jeans and tops in different colours and sizes.

"Here" she pushed the clothes into Kanna's hands who was still admiring the fine detail on the lace dress.

"Then we'll get you fitted for a bra" Jane sighed and Kanna nodded obediently.

"This skirt hardly passes for a belt" Kanna pulled down the short denim skirt as she came out of the changing room. The pastel blue long sleeved top was not the problem, it was the thigh hugging skirt that made her uncomfortable.

"Try the other one" Kanna went back into the changing room and folded the skirt up neatly before passing it to Jane. Jane shook her head at the assistant before passing it to her. They had been here for an hour and Kanna had only agreed on two tops and a dress, she seemed to favour the long maxi dresses even though it was winter. Jane smiled when she wandered out in some jeans.

"Hey! They look great" she said enthustically.

"They are comfortable" Kanna nodded.

"That's good enough!" Jane sighed in relief. "I never thought clothes shopping with a girl would be so...torturous" she giggled as Kanna changed again.

"I am sorry, I'm not use to having so many clothes. She admitted

"Next you need shoes, then toiletries and beaut supplies, then hair cut" Kanna froze as she emerged from the changing room in her original clothes.

"Hair cut?" She mumbled, clutching her hip long Grey hair and Jane sighed tiredly...


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, look, it will only be a few inches off the bottom, it's not like they're going to shave your head!" Jane exclaimed but Kanna shook her head again.

"I wouldn't appreciate it" Kanna said politely.

"Fine!" Jane threw up her hands and started the car, the many bags of clothes safely in the back. "But master Caius won't be happy" she murmured and Kanna chewed her nail. What if Caius became violent? Vampires were extremely strong compared to humans or even half-vampires so could probably snap her like a tooth pick.

"Wait!" Kanna exclaimed and Jane turned her head, trying to suppress a smile of triumph. "Just a few centimetres?" She confirmed and Jane nodded.

"I promise" she nodded and Kanna nodded, her eyes closed.

Jane waited in the car whilst Kanna has her long grey hair washed, trimmed and blow dryer at an expensive salon, all the time fascinated by the inventions of humans.

"I haven't seen you round before" the stylist said with a thick italian accent as she cut Kanna's hair carefully. "Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

Kanna froze.

She didn't actually know where the volturi had taken her from so she panicked. But then she remembered her father telling her that the language they spoke some times was Icelandic.

"Iceland" she replied finally.

"Ooh, nice" the stylist smiled. Kanna flinched as she switched on the hairdryer and it hummed loudly. After Kanna's hair was styled she payed with the card Jane had given her and kept repeating the 'pin' code in her head. She still couldn't believe you could buy things with pieces of plastic.

"Do you want anything for lunch?" Jane asked and Kanna nodded timidly. "What kind of food do you like?" Jane asked as she pulled out carefully. Kanna fidgeted uncomfortably before answering.

"Well, actually I've only ever eaten fish" she admitted.

"Oh, well Italy has lots of wonderful foods. There's a cute restaurant here" Jane slowed and pulled in carefully.

Kanna looked at the menu worriedly when she realised she couldn't read any of her options.

"Do you think you could order for me Jane?" She asked timidly and Jane nodded. She gave the menu a quick scan before getting a waiter and ordered in perfect Italian.

"So, are you excited?" Asked Jane once the waiter had gone. Kanna looked up from her cutlery confused.

"Excited?" She asked, trying to figure out what Jane had been referring to.

"To be married to master Caius" Jane chuckled.

"Oh..." Her eyes returned to the cutlery. "Not really. No actually. I don't really know him so..." She trailed off shrugging meekly.

"It's strange" Jane murmured as she studied Kanna's face. "Master Caius has never taken interest in a human before" she said more to herself then Kanna. Kanna opened her mouth to try and say something but no words escaped. Luckily the waiter delivered her food politely along with her ice cold water. Kanna looked down at her place curiously. Long yellow string like things were topped with red source and some grey round balls also covered in the source.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" Jane said upon seeing Kanna's curious face. Kanna cautiously poked the food before attempting to eat the long spaghetti before figuring out she had to wrap it around the fork. She had never tasted something so good. It was warm and comforting.

"So...what does food taste like to you?" Asked Kanna when an uncomfortable silence settled upon them.

"Dust" Jane replied shortly and Kanna nodded. "By the way I just thought I should inform you that someone else will be escorting you the next time you come out, I only did this time because they were not working today.

"Oh" Kanna wasn't sure if Jane was just informing her or being rude. "Well thank you anyway" she said politely. "May I ask who this other woman is?" She asked as she finished her meal.

"Her name is Heidi"

"Heidi" Kanna repeated the name, as though she was trying to memorise it.

"Are you done?" Asked Jane, eager to return to vampire company rather than human.

"Yes thank you" Kanna nodded. Jane put a few notes of the table and left with Kanna, eager to return to the volturi though Kanna was not so enthusiastic...


End file.
